Interior walls of residential and commercial buildings are often constructed using gypsum wallboard panels, often referred to simply as “wallboard” or “drywall.” The wallboard panels are attached to studs using nails or other fasteners, and the joints between adjacent wallboard panels are filled using a specially formulated adhesive composition called joint compound to conceal the joints.
The procedure for concealing the joint between adjacent wallboards, and thereby producing a smooth seamless wall surface, typically includes applying soft, wet, joint compound within the joint or seam formed by the abutting edges of adjacent wallboard panels using a trowel or the like. A fiberglass, cloth, or paper reinforcing tape material is then embedded within the wet joint compound, and the compound is allowed to harden. After the joint compound has hardened, a second layer of joint compound is applied over the joint and tape to completely fill the joint and provide a smooth surface. This layer is also allowed to harden. Upon hardening, the joint compound is sanded smooth to eliminate surface irregularities. Paint or a wall covering, such as wall paper, can then be applied over the joint compound so that the joint and the drywall compound are imperceptible under the paint or wall covering. The same joint compound can also be used to conceal defects caused by the nails or screws used to affix the wallboard panels to the studs, or to repair other imperfections in the wallboard panels, so as to impart a continuously smooth appearance to the wall surface.
Various drywall joint compounds are known for concealing joints between adjacent wallboard panels. Conventional joint compounds typically include a filler material and a binder. Conventional fillers are calcium carbonate and calcium sulfate dihydrate (gyp-sum), which are used in “ready mixed” joint compounds, and calcium sulfate hemihydrate (CaSO4-½H2O; also referred to as plaster-of-Paris or calcined gypsum), which is used in “setting type” joint compounds. Ready mixed joint compounds, which are also referred to as pre-mixed or drying type joint compounds, are pre-mixed with water during manufacturing and require little or no addition of water at the job site. Such joint compounds harden when the water evaporates and the compound dries. Setting type joint compounds, on the other hand, harden upon being mixed with water, thereby causing dihydrate crystals to form and interlock. Setting type joint compounds are therefore typically supplied to the job site in the form of a dry powder to which the user then adds a sufficient amount of water to give the compound a suitable consistency.
The Koltisko, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,013 provides an example of a ready-mixed (wet) joint compound including a filler, binder, thickener, non-leveling agent, and water. The McInnis U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,712 provides an example of a setting (dry mix-type) joint compound including a fine plaster material, such as stucco (a material which imparts internal strength) and methyl cellulose (which provides workability and water retention) to the joint compound. Additional examples of joint compounds are provided in the Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,622; the Mudd U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,167; the Williams U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,267; the Struss et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,253; the Attard et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,318; and the Patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,786.
A spackling compound is disclosed in the Deer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,648. While joint compound and spackling compound do many of the same things and are both smeared onto walls to hide flaws, spackling compound is generally lighter, dries more quickly, sands more easily, and is more expensive than joint compound. For simplicity, joint compound, drywall joint compound, and like expressions are used throughout this specification to refer to wall repair compounds generally, including joint compound and spackling compound.
Sanding hardened joint compound can be accomplished using conventional techniques including power sanders, abrasive screens, or manual sanders which consist simply of a supporting block and a piece of abrasive paper mounted on the block. Sanding the joint compound, however, produces a large quantity of an extremely fine powder which tends to become suspended in air for a long period of time. The airborne particles settle on everything in the vicinity of the sanding site and usually require several cleanings before they can all be collected, thereby making cleanup a time consuming and tedious process. The particles may also present a serious health hazard to the worker.
The airborne particles are highly pervasive and can enter the nose, lungs, eyes and even the pores of the skin. Results from a study conducted by the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health found that dust levels in 9 out of 10 test samples taken at test sites where workers were finishing drywall with joint compound were higher than the limits set by OSHA. The report also said that the dust may not be safe even when it falls within the recommended limits. In addition, the study found that several dust samples contained silica and kaolin, material founds in clay that have been found to cause permanent lung damage. The report recommended the use of local exhaust ventilation, wet finishing techniques, and personal protective equipment to reduce the hazard.
In an effort to reduce the dust generation and cleanup problems associated with the sanding of conventional joint compounds, various attempts have been made to develop specialized dustless drywall sanders. The Matechuk U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,632, for example, discloses a drywall sander including a sanding head designed to minimize the release of dust and further discloses attaching a vacuum cleaner to the sanding head to collect the dust. The Krumholz U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,748 discloses a dustless drywall finisher which uses a wet sponge to prevent the formation of airborne dust.
Dust remains a problem, however, when conventional power sanders or hand sanders are used to sand conventional joint compounds. A need therefore exists for a joint compound that can be sanded using conventional sanders without producing a large quantity of fine particles capable of becoming suspended in air. It would also be desirable to provide an additive that could be mixed with commercially available joint compounds to inhibit the formation of airborne particles during the sanding procedure without otherwise interfering with the properties of the joint compound.
The composition of the present invention addresses the above discussed problems of dust generation. The emulsion of the present invention comprising colloidally-protected, microcrystalline-wax-based microstructure can be added to a wall repair com-pound, for example, a joint compound to serve as a dust reducing additive.